


like lombardo, loose translation

by cridecoeur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius runs his grubby thumbs down and up the bump bump dip of remus’ spine, smiles into the small of his back, smiles against his shoulderblade, smiles and whispers –<i>but how did you know moony, my moony?</i> in the peach soft whorl of his ear and remus says (<i>wicked eyes, bright eyes, blue</i>) with his pale mouth now so red and wet and there, he says –<i>you waggle when you walk</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	like lombardo, loose translation

**Author's Note:**

> I asked last_radio (who no longer has an LJ isn't that sad) (actually it is because her fic is no longer online) for a one word prompt for fic. She gave me the word waggle. And then I wrote a fic. That has no punctuation. Because that's how I roll.

tonight:

sirius runs his grubby thumbs down and up the bump bump dip of remus’ spine, smiles into the small of his back, smiles against his shoulderblade, smiles and whispers _–but how did you know moony, my moony?_ in the peach soft whorl of his ear and remus says ( _wicked eyes, bright eyes, blue_ ) with his pale mouth now so red and wet and there, he says – _you waggle when you walk_

and sirius crosses his eyes ( _comical boy, beautiful boy, ridiculous_ ) as remus kisses that little – _nuh uh do not_ worry crease across his nose and – _yeah yeah sure do_ smiles against his jaw and presses his fingers ( _laughter contained_ ) into the bedclothes as sirius leaps up, spins away, walks

( _saw him the first time like this, silly young thing, across a corridor, a castle, a kingdom, shock of black hair and sea eyes and curl of black lashes and smiled and smiled and smiled because he saw you and he smiled too_

 _and his eyes were bright and laughing like you wanted to, wished to, could maybe someday be_

 _and he curled his long fingers around your wrist whispered –my name is sirius black I saw you in line what’s your name_

 _and maybe this was friendship in the circle of his young rough hand_ )

and when sirius turns, contorted, to watch the movement of his own hips, remus breaks bends giggles because – _sirius, you daft thing_ he looks so worried, like maybe someone’s written – _raging bloody poofter_ across his slender waist and – _now you really do look like a girl_

and then the boy spins back, gapes, cod-like, and – _oi!_ pounce tackles this gorgeous laughing thing back among bedclothes and curtains and long slender bare limbs and maybe ( _he thinks, won’t admit_ ) a little waggle’s not so bad after all


End file.
